Willie and Annie Loomis: Their Side of the Story
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! PLEASE READ! MAJOR REVISION! BEING ALMOST COMLETELY REDONE! This is Dark Shadows as told from Willie and his twin sister, an OC Annie's POV. Please R
1. You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal

**MAJOR REVISION!! I realized what I had originally was really embarrasing! So I rewrote it and reposted! More to come soon! please review!**

**Songfic using the song 'Smooth Criminal' by Michael Jackson. If you haven't heard listen to it!**

**Chapter 1: 'You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal.'**

_**Thump-thump,  
**__**Thump-thump,  
**__**Thump-thump,  
**__**Thump-thump . . .**_

Beads of sweat ran down her face and she pulled at the sheets she was laying on. The evil dreams that flooded her mind almost too much for her to bear. "No, don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone. Please, stop! No . . ." she whimpered, her hand going up to her throat and tugging at the scarf wrapped around it. "Stop. Don't come near me. No, don't!" she screamed. At this point she began thrashing about on her bed.

_**As he came into the window,  
**__**It was the sound of a crescendo.  
**__**He came into her apartment,  
**__**He left the bloodstains on the carpet.  
**__**She ran underneath the table,  
**__**He could see, she was unable.  
**__**So she ran into the bedroom,  
**__**She was struck down, it was her doom . . .**_

Then a man, Willie Loomis, walked into the room and saw the girl screaming and writhing on her bed. He rushed over to her side and grabbed her shoulders, "Annie! Annie, wake up! Please, Ann, wake up." he pleaded with his twin, gently shaking her shoulders.

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie?  
**__**  
Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie? . . .**_

The woman, Annie Loomis, struggled for a minute before her eyes flew open, and she gazed at Willie, her face filled with fear.

"Annie, what happened?" Willie asked his sister

"I-I don' know. Jus' a dream I guess." She groaned and let her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Hey, you alright? You don' look too good." he said, feeling her cheeks and her forehead, "You feel warm too."

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie? . . .**_

"I feel sick. Really weak too."she replied

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can getcha?" Willie asked

_**Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Will you tell us that your Ok? **_

"No." Annie moaned, "Jus' close the winda', it's cold." she said, closing her eyes, and pulling the covers out from underneath her. She then slowly rolled over on her side and drew her knees in towards her chest.

Willie turned around and looked at open window strangely, "What were ya doin' with it open? It's freezin' out there." he exclaimed as he got up to close it

_**There's a sign in the window,  
**__**That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie . . .**_

But, as he made his way towards the window, a dark blotch on the tan carpet caught his eye. He looked down and knelt on the floor to see it better.

Concern crossed his features when he realized what the spot was . . . blood.

_**He came into your apartment,  
**__**Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
**__**Then you ran into the bedroom,  
**__**You were struck down, it was your doom**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie? . . .**_

"Hey Ann, did you cut yerself at all taday?" Willie asked his sister. But the only response he received was a groan as Annie's body began to go into shivers. Willie got up from the floor and walked over to his sisters bedside. As he gently pulled her blankets up over her shoulder, she flinched and whimpered at his touch. "It's ok Annie, I ain't gonna hurtcha." he said softly bringing a chair over by the bedside. There was only one other person outside of himself that Willie cared about and that was his sister. As he sat down and gazed upon the sick girl, he said a silent prayer in his heart that she would be ok.

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie? **_

For about an hour all Annie did was shiver and mumble incoherently in her disturbed sleep, but soon she calmed down, and slept a little more peacefully

_**You've been hit by,  
**__**You've been hit by,  
**__**A Smooth Criminal . . .**_

**About an hour and a half later . . . **

Willie had just finished his second cup of coffee, and was about doze off when Annie began to stir. Willie sat up and scooted his chair closer to her bed. Annie's eyes slowly cracked open and she looked up at the bleary form above her. "Willie?" she asked in a soft, tired voice.

_**So they came into the Outway,  
**__**It was Sunday, what a black day . . .**_

"Yea Ann, it's me. How are ya?"

"Still weak and little tired but I don' feel as sick." she replied as she raised her hand to her neck and pulled just a little at the scarf around it.

Willie noticed, "Yer neck ok, Ann? Here lemme take this scarf off." he said, as he began to reach for her.

"No!" she cried, her hand shooting up to her neck.

_**Every time I try to find him,  
**__**He's leaving no clues left behind him . . .**_

"Annie! What's wrong? I'm not gonna hurtcha!" he said, "What're you hidin' unda there?"

"Nothin'! Jus' leave it alone! It's fine!" she shouted, glaring up at Willie.

"Not it's not. I saw blood on the carpet an' I see blood on that scarf now it's comin' off whether you like it or not." he told her forcefully

_**And they have no way of knowing,  
**__**Of the suspect, or what to expect . . .**_

Annie's mood then changed from anger to helplessness, "Please jus' go, it's fine. There ain't nothin' there!"

"Either way this thing's comin' off." he said, reaching his hands up to her neck and untying the scarf despite Annie's feeble attempts to push them away. When Willie finally got it off, he was shocked at what was on her neck. Two small puncture wounds.

_**Mouth to mouth resuscitation,  
**__**Sounding heartbeats, intimidations.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie? . . .**_

"What happened to yer neck, Ann? Didja cut yerself or somethin'?"

"Please, jus' leave it, Willie. It's fi . . ." she paused mid-sentence and propped herself up on her elbows. Her face fell when she saw that it was dark outside, "No." she whispered, "No, no, no!" she exclaimed as she attempted to get out of the bed.

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie? . . .**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yer not goin' anywhere." Willie said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder

"Willie, let go-a me! You don' undastand . . . he's gonna . . ." she was interrupted when the window shutters blew open and a large giant bat flew into the room and before the frightened twins eyes transformed into a man.

_**Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Will you tell us that your Ok?  
**__**There's a sign in the window,  
**__**That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie . . .**_

"Who are ya? Whadda ya want?" Willie asked the man, as he sat next to his sister and placed his arm in front of her protectively.

The man looked at Annie, "Well, it seems you have been true to your word, Annie. You haven't even told your own twin brother yet."

"Tol' me what? What's goin' on?!" Willie asked forcefully, looking over at his sister, than back the man.

_**He came into your apartment,  
**__**Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
**__**Then you ran into the bedroom,  
**__**You were struck down, it was your doom . . .**_

"Let's just say that, your sister will be working for me from now on. As will you, Willie." The man said, smiling evilly at the twin.

Willie couldn't take much more of this, "Who and what are you?"

_**Annie, are you ok?  
**__**So, Annie are you Ok?  
**__**Are you Ok, Annie? . . .**_

"My name is Collins. Barnabas Collins. As for what I am . . . You will find out soon enough."

_**You've been hit by,  
**__**You've been struck by,  
**__**A Smooth Criminal . . .**_

_**Thump-thump,  
**__**Thump-thump,  
**__**Thump-thump,  
**__**Thump-thump . . .**_


	2. The Enslavement Begins

Chapter 2:

The Enslavement Begins

--

(in this flashback segment** Bold** and _Italics _is Willie and Annie POV and _Italics _is Barnabas' POV)

**Flashback: Earlier that evening . . .**

"_**Stupid ol' geezer!" Willie said, "He actually thinks we're Collins' payin' our respects!"**_

"_**Shhh!" Annie said through a chuckle, a wide grin spread across her face, "D'ya want him ta hear us?" **_

"_**I don't think that's a problem. He so old he couldn't hear anything this far away ta save his life!" Willie commented, causing both of them to break out in laughter.**_

_**As the sun began to set upon them, they were approaching their destination . . . the Collins family Mausoleum . . .**_

_Barnabas could tell_ _someone was now in the mausoleum, he could smell the blood as it approached. Oh, how he _craved _it. How he _needed _it.  
__His breath hitched in his chest when he heard the sound. The secret panel _couldn't _be opening! No one had known about it in two-hundred years! . . ._

_**Willie kicked his foot against Naomi Collins' coffin with an angry growl.  
**_"_**Willie, don't start gettin' upset." Annie said. She looked over at their supplies and a pulley caught her eye, "Hey, Will, let's try this." she picked it up and handed part of it to Willie.**_

_**Willie smiled at her, "Annie Loomis, yer a genius." he said, taking the part she offered him and hooking it up to a ring hanging from inside the mouth of a lion-head on the wall. Once the hooks were in place, Willie turned to his twin, "Get on the other side of the coffin an' help me pull this." She did so, and much to their shock, as they tugged on the rope, it was not the coffin they opened, but a secret room . . .**_

_Suddenly he heard chattering followed by footsteps.  
__The sound of hammer hitting chisel against his coffin made it shake. He smiled to himself, knowing his time had come, and he would be free once again.  
__After a few moments the hammering stopped and he could hear more excited talk of the people outside. He could tell there were two of them, a man and a woman . . ._

"_**You ready ta open it?" Willie asked**_

_**The girl paused a moment before answering, "Yea," Annie said, "yea. I-I guess so." **_

"_**Annie, whatcha so nervous about? Don't tell me yer still afraid o'the dark." the man said, a hint of mischief behind his voice.**_

"_**Willie, let's just open this thing." Annie replied, avoiding the initial question . . .**_

_Barnabas' heart began to pulsate faster when he saw a gleam of light piercing the darkness that he had lived in for so long.  
__Then, the coffin lid stopped rising. And he could hear the couple talking again . . ._

"_**Didja hear that?" Willie asked  
**_"_**Yea. W-we betta git outta here." Annie replied, "We'll finish this later tanight."  
**_"_**Yea. I'd hate ta think about bein' caught by that idiot, Sheriff Patterson."  
**__**After Willie said this, the coffin was closed, and the twins left the mausoleum. **_

_Barnabas slowly opened the lid to his coffin and he groaned slightly as he sat up. (As you can imagine, two-hundred years of being stuck inside a coffin didn't do wonders to his body.) He knew he had to find the two who discovered him. He would make them his slaves._ 'Yes.'_ he thought _'My slaves.'

_-- _

**Present . . .**

Barnabas snatched Willie up by the neck and could see the fear reflecting in the young man's eyes, "What's the matter, Willie? Don't tell me your still afraid of the dark." he said, and it was at that moment the twins realized that he was in the coffin they opened.  
Barnabas then shoved Willie into a corner and grabbed his victims wrist.  
"Barnabas, please don't! No!" Annie cried. But Barnabas ignored her pleas, sank his fangs into the young man's flesh, and greedily drank his fill of the young man's blood.  
Annie began to get up from the bed and stop the vampire, but it was as if she was being held down. She was forced to turn her head away, and do nothing but wait helplessly while the vampire committed his evil deed.  
When Barnabas had finished he released his victims limp form and Willie fell into an unconcious  
heap in the corner.

The vampire then turned to Annie, "Look at me." he said  
Annie opened her eyes and turned her tear-stained face in Barnabas' direction, slowly sitting herself up.  
"Now, when you hear me call you, you both must come straight down to Eagle Hill cemetery as quickly as possible. Is that understood?" Barnabas asked  
Annie squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. With her new master's will so powerful, and hers so weak, she couldn't help but obey.  
"Ah good, you're being obedient so far. Maybe you won't be so useless after all." with that, and an expert twist of his cloak, Barnabas had turned back into a bat and flew out the open window.

Once he was gone, Annie tied the scarf back around her neck and slowly got to her feet, grabbing an afghan off of her bed. Then, she stumbled over to Willie and collapsed next to him. She draped the covers over him, pulled a handkerchief out of her jean's pocket and began to carefully wipe up the blood running down Willie's hand.  
"Oh . . .!" she whimpered at the site of how much blood was oozing from the wound.

"Ann . . .?" he asked, his voice barely audible  
"Willie." she said softly  
Willie's breath was coming out in short gasps, "Bar-Barna-" he croaked out, unable to finish his sentence.  
"He's gone. Willie I'm so sorry. I thought that maybe by not tellin' ya anything, he wouldn't wantcha. But now look what's happened."  
"Cold. 'M cold." Willie mumbled incoherently  
"I know Willie, I'm trying to getcha warmer." Annie said, adjusting the blanket so that it came up a little higher on his shivering form.

After awhile they had both fallen to sleep, but were still haunted by dreams of darkness and death.

--

Jason McGuire was madder than he had ever been at the twins. _'After all I've done for them, they still choose to run off and leave me in the dust!' _he thought angrily, as he approached the hotel door and knocked non-to-softly on it. "Willie! Annie, I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Annie was roused roughly from her sleep by knocking and yelling at the door. When she heard the voice she knew instantly it was Jason. "Go 'way! Jus' leave us alone!" she called mournfully.

"You know I won't! I'll break down the door if I have to!" he said, jiggling the door handle and finding it unlocked.  
He burst in the room and saw the twins propped up in a corner. "What're you two doing on the floor?!" He cried in shock. As he approached them, he noticed their pale complexions and weary features, "What's the matter with you two?. What's been going on? You two just left Collinwood without one word of notice!"

To insure that the bite marks could not be seen, Annie tightened the scarf on her neck and buttoned Willie's sleeve. "Jason, please just go." she said, standing up and pulling her brother to his feet. Jason rushed over and helped place the man on his bed.

"Have either of you called a doctor yet?" Jason asked

"No! We're fine!" Annie said forcefully as she laid down in her own bed

"Fine? Lookit the two of you! You're sick! You could barely walk and Willie couldn't even stand up!"

"Jason, we're gonna . . . be alright." Willie said weakly, "We don't . . . we don't need a doctor."

Just then, the sound of a heartbeat reached the ears of the twins, Annie propped herself on her elbows and spoke, "Jason you gotta git outta here . . . now."

"You must be out of your mind! I can't leave you two alone, when you're like this."

"Jason, we'll be fine . . . jus' go." Willie tried to argue

But Jason was not to be swayed, "Oh no. I'm callin' a doctor, whether you want one or not. I'm goin down stairs to use the phone. Don't move, I'll be back in a minute."

Once Jason left the room, Annie got up and walked over to Willie's bedside, "I know yer weak Will, but we gotta git outta here. Barnabas' callin' an' we can't let anyone know about what happened, especially a doctor." she said, helping her brother out of his bed, and out the door.

When they got down the stairs, they used a back entrance to avoid being seen by Jason.

By the time they reached Annie's truck they were both exhausted. "I don't wanna go back there." Willie whimpered, "I don' wanna go back to that cemetery!"

"I know."Annie replied, "I don't either, but we have no choice." she then fired up the truck and they drove down to Eagle Hill Cemetery.

--

Jason was in the lobby and had just hung up the phone and turned around, in time to look out the window and watch Annie's cream colored truck driving away from the inn. He pounded a fist down on the counter in frustration, and dashed out the door.

He jumped in his car, revved up the engine and began to follow the twins.

'_Why would Annie and Willie act that way?' _Jason thought as he drove, _'It's not like them at all. Somethin's goin' on . . . but what? It's almost as if . . . as if they were afraid. How they kept tryin' ta get me ta leave. They know they can count on me for help if they're in trouble! I don't understand it. Somethin' has got to have them scared.'_

At a safe distance, he continued to follow them, and soon Annie's truck stopped just outside some large gates. Jason pulled over and waited until the twins went inside before going back onto the road and pulling up just in front of the gates behind the truck. When he saw the sign on the gate, he was immediately disturbed. It read:

_Eagle Hill Cemetery_

_Est. 1701 _

'_They can't be!' _he thought _'But why else would they be in a cemetery? Naw it's only one thing . . . grave robbery.' _He took a deep breath and shook his head. Slamminghis palm against the steering wheel and got out of the car, determined to talk to the two siblings.

But as he stepped out of the vehicle, he failed to see the car swerving out of control until . . . too late.

--

Barnabas was pacing back and forth in the cemetery, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his newly acquired servants. "Where are those two fools?" he muttered angrily to himself.

Suddenly, his sharp hearing picked up the sound of soft, shuffling footsteps steadily approaching him. Barnabas' eyes lit up with a dark glimmer, and he spoke cooly "Well now, you've decided to come when you've been summoned." his voice then turned deep and harsh, "Stop hiding and come out where I can see you!"

Annie and Willie both jumped at this sudden outburst, and nervously shuffled forward, trembling visibly.  
Barnabas smiled evilly, smelling their terror, and seeing the fear in the twins eyes.

Annie's heart rate was accelerating as Barnabas slowly advanced toward her and Willie. Her nerves had reached their peak, when all of a sudden, there was a horrid screeching of tires followed by a loud bang. The sudden commotion caught Annie off-guard. She gave a gasp of shock and took a step backwards, but was unaware of the freshly dug, 7 ft deep hole in the ground behind her, meant for a coffin. She screamed as she fell and landed with a sickening thud.

"Annie!" Willie shouted frantically, whirling around and falling to his knees beside the hole, "Annie, are ya alright?! Can ya hear me?!"

Annie moaned as she opened her eyes and groggily sat up. She attempted to stand, but gave a shout of pain and collapsed back in the dirt. "Willie!" she called

"Annie, whassa matta?" Willie shouted down to her, "Are ya hurt?"

"It's my left ankle, I think I twisted it when I landed." she called back, "Listen, I'm gonna try ta stand up again, and when I do, I need you to lay flat on the ground and hang yer hand as far down over the edge as ya can. Got it?" Annie asked as she slowly stood up, putting all of her weight on her right foot. "Alright Willie, I'm gonna grab yer hand and then ya gotta help me up, ya ready?" she asked.

"Yea." Willie replied, "C'mon let's getcha outta there." Annie then pushed herself up from the wall and reached up, grabbing Willie's arm with one hand and gripping the wall with the other. Slowly and painfully, Willie managed to haul Annie back over the ditch and back above ground.

They were now both sprawled on the dirt trying to regain their breath.

"Get up you idiots!" Barnabas hissed, "Something just happened outside. Go see what it was. Now!" He commanded.

Willie slowly sat up, "Barnabas, cantcha jus' give us a minute? She jus' . . ."

"No!" Barnabas interrupted, "Go outside the gate and see what happened!"

Annie pushed herself into a seated position, "Willie, jus' do what he says, I'll be fine."

Willie looked over at her and nodded, giving her a wane smile. Then walked over to the cemetery entrance leaving Barnabas and Annie alone in the darkness.

--

A minute later, Willie was back, his eyes wide and face pale.

"Willie?" Annie asked, "Willie, what happened out there?"

"There was a car accident. It was real bad an' . . ." he paused, "Jason was in it."

"Jason? Willie, are you sure?"

"Silence! Both of you!" Barnabas shouted at them, "Whatever happened out there does not concern us. Now you two have a job to do."

Both Annie and Willie looked at each other, then Willie spoke up, "No . . . no please Barnabas don't make us do that. Not now . . . Jason could be dyin'. He-he might need a docta'."

Barnabas ignored Willie and backhanded him roughly to the ground in a fit of rage.

"No, Willie!!" Annie cried out. She looked up at Barnabas, "Barnabas why are ya makin' us do alla this?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"Because I have too!" he shouted. And for the tiniest moment, Annie thought she saw a flicker of sadness reflect in Barnabas' eyes, but it quickly dissolved when he spoke again, "Very well. You must get them out of the way to avoid suspicion. Now, go and take care of them. Quickly!"

Annie held her hand out to Willie so he could help her to her feet, but he stubbornly shook his head. "Annie, you twisted yer ankle an' yer stayin' here."

"I'm better off with you, than with . . ." she glanced over at Barnabas, "Well? Are ya gonna help me up?"

Willie gave in and reluctantly helped his sister up, "Alright but if your ankle get's any worse yer comin' straight back here, ya got it?" Annie nodded and they walked off to do Barnabas' bidding.

**TBC . . .**


	3. Apologies And Suspicions

**Chapter 3: Apologies and Suspicions**

**Summary . . .  
**It is one week after Jason's car crash by the cemetery.  
After a week long hospital stay, Jason is back at Collinwood with only cuts, bruises, a sprained neck and a broken ankle. The man who hit him had fled the scene and hasn't been seen since.  
And Barnabas was now comfortably moved into the Old House with Willie and Annie as his "servants".

**Present . . .  
**"You ready ta go, Ann?" Willie called up to the staircase to his sister  
"Yea, I'm comin'." Annie replied, as she came out of her bedroom and down the stairs.  
They were going to Collinwood. Because the night before, Barnabas had ordered them both to go and apologize to Elizabeth Stoddard for all of the trouble they had caused the Collins family.

"Alright, let's get this over with." she said in a non-to-enthusiastic tone.

Willie sighed, "You don't wanna go either, huh?"

"Well, it's not that I don't wanna apologize, it's jus' I'm scared to. I-I don't know why."

"I do." Willie said, "It's cause we neva' felt sorry fer anything we've done b'fore."

Annie gave a dry chuckle, "Boy ain't that the truth." she paused, "Ya know it's funny . . . I never really stopped and thought about all the things that I've done until . . . recently."

Willie nodded, "I know whatcha mean." he put an arm around his sisters shoulders, "C'mon Ann, let's go."

Since Jason's release from the hospital, had become even more bothersome than he was before. Constantly complaining about pain, and making others in the household get him what he wanted or needed . . . even though he had crutches.  
Jason's victim at this particular moment was Mrs. Johnson, "Mrs. Johnson, would you be so kind as to do me one teeny little favor?" Jason asked from his spot on the couch in the Drawing Room.

"I'm sorry Mr. McGuire, but I have to go into town for Mrs. Stoddard. She wants it done right away." But as she turned around and walked to the door, there was a knock. She gave a short gasp at the unexpected noise, but quickly regained her composure and answered the door. She was surprised to see the Loomis twins standing there, "Why, Mr. Loomis . . . Ms. Loomis whatever are you doing here?" she asked

"We came to talk to Mrs. Stoddard, it's kinda important." Willie replied

"She's in the study, she'll be out in just a minute. You can wait for her in the Drawing Room. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going. Good-bye."

"Bye." Willie mumbled "G'bye Mrs. Johnson." Annie called, "C'mon Will, let's go in." They both walked over and opened the one of the big double doors and were shocked to see Jason there.

"Well, well. You've finally decided to pay your old pal a visit, have ya?" Jason said

"Jason, what're you doin' outta the hospital already?" Willie asked

"The doctor thought me well enough to leave, so he released me."

"You sure the hospital didn' jus' get tired a'you bein' there?" Annie retorted

Jason gave her a cold look, "You better watch it girl."

Annie laughed, "Sorry Jason, but it's kinda hard to be intimidated by ya when yer wearin' that neck brace!"  
When her brother heard this he didn't even bother to suppress a chuckle.  
Jason quickly changed the subject, "So . . . the 'double-trouble' twins save my life from a car crash by the cemetery, then fail to even visit me once in the hospital. Now, why is that I wonder?"

Annie glared at the injured man, "We've been busy."

"Oh no, you both have been avoiding me, and I know why. That night you two were up to something!" He said forcefully

The twins tensed up and glanced at each other. "W-we don' know whatcha mean." said Willie nervously.

"Oh you don't to ya? Well, how about the fact that just a little while prior to my accident you two could barely move? They suddenly by some strange miracle you both were able to pull me out of my car, and drive me to the hospital. But I'm not concerned about your health . . . It's about what you were doing at the cemetery. You were robbing graves . . . weren't you?"

Before the two could utter a word, the big doors came open and in walked Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. "Might I ask what the two of you are doing in my home?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

"Mrs. Stoddard, me'n Willie need ta talk to you in private for a minute."Annie said

"I don't think there is one thing you could say that I'd want to listen to. Besides I'm very busy." she replied shortly

"Please ma'am, we won't take up to much-a yer time." Willie said, "It'll just be a minute."

Elizabeth sighed, "Well . . ." she began, "alright, follow me into the study." she turned and the pair followed her leaving Jason alone in the drawing room.

"What is it you want?" she asked once they were in the room

"W-we jus' . . . jus' wanted to apologize." Willie said

"Fer everything we did ta-ta you an' yer family . . . we're sorry." Annie finished

Elizabeth was silent for a moment before speaking again, "I must say, I'm quite shocked. I never expected to hear something like that from either of you."

Willie tried to calm his nerves, and rid the thought of Barnabas from his mind, "Well, w-we've changed quite a bit, Mrs. Stoddard."

"I'll say you have, although I'm still skeptical on whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. When it comes to the two of you it's difficult to tell."

"Please believe us . . . we mean it. We're truly sorry for what we did." Annie said intently

Elizabeth sighed and turned away and faced towards the fireplace. After a moment she looked at them again, "Alright, I accept your apology. And I-I must admit, I'm very glad you were honest and upright in admitting your faults. It was very good of both of you."

"Thanks." Willie mumbled

"W-we betta git goin'." Annie stuttered, "We still got a lotta work to do."

Willie nodded, "Alright . . . g'bye Mrs. Stoddard."

"Good bye Willie . . . Annie."  
Annie gave her a half hearted smile in return, and then left the room with her brother.

**Back At The Old House . . .  
**Willie and Annie walked thru the door and took off their coats which Willie grabbed and hung up. Annie walked over by the window and, as discretely as possible, pulled a ring out of her pocket. It was silver with a blue sapphire stone in the middle encircled with diamonds.

"Whatcha got there, Ann?" Willie asked hesitantly

"Oh, nothin'." Annie replied a sly grin playing on her lips

Willie looked at her suspiciously, "I know that smile Annabelle Loomis, what didja do?"

Annie gritted her teeth, "Don't call me that! Do you want me ta call you by your first name . . . Humbert William Loomis." she said with a slight smirk

"I'm gonna slug you good if you ever call me that name again!" Willie threatened, pointing a finger at her

"What? You don't like your name . . . Hummy-boy."

At this remark, Willie saw red, "That's it!" he shouted as he grabbed Annie and tackled her to the floor, tickling her ceaselessly.

"W-Willie st-st-stop!" Annie pleaded thru her laughter, "P-please!"

"Oh no. not until you've completely surrendered!" he replied continuing his merciless torture on his sister.

"A-alright! Alright! Y-you w-win!" Annie gasped out  
Willie stopped tickling her, "That's betta'." he said standing up and helping Annie to her feet. But as he did, he noticed the ring on the floor. And before, Annie could stop him, he bent down and picked it up, "Annie . . . darlin' . . . where did you get this?" he asked, holding up the ring for her to see.

Annie sighed and bit her lip, "I-it was jus' sittin' there on the desk a-an' it looked so beautiful . . ." her eyes lit up as she continued to stare at the ring, "I figured we could sell it an' make a little dough, huh? How 'bout it?"

"But I already took this while we were there!" Willie said forcefully, pulling out a diamond bracelet from his pocket. "Whadja do that for? I'd think that you'd know be betta than that. Mrs. Stoddard might not've missed the ring but now with two pieces of her jewelry missin' she's gonna know we took 'em!"

Then, Barnabas' voice emerged from behind them, "What are you two arguing so heatedly about?" he asked  
The twins whirled around in shock, then glanced out the window. They had both failed to realize that the sun had set and night had come . . .

**Back at Collinwood . . .  
**(Lets rewind the scene a just a bit to when Willie and Annie had just left the house. Mrs. Stoddard is now in the drawing room on the phone with her lawyer.)

"Yes, the jewelry is here and ready to be picked up . . . that would be greatly appreciated . . . I'll see you in a few minutes then . . . thank you, goodbye." She hung up the phone

"Who was that, Liz?" Jason asked

"If it's any of your concern, my lawyer. He's coming over to pick up some old family jewelry to put in my safety deposit box." She said, walking towards the desk.

"Oh Liz, while you're up would you mind pouring me a drink?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would. You have crutches why don't you get up and get you own drink."

"But my dear, you're so much closer than I . . ." Jason pleaded, "Besides it only takes a moment to pour a glass of Brandy."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before reluctantly walking over to where the bottle of Brandy was, and pouring Jason a glass. "I hope you realize that as soon as you have recovered, you will leave Collinsport." She said  
"Oh I will, will I? And, what do you suppose I'd tell the sheriff just before I left?"  
Elizabeth turned around sharply and glared at him.  
"Don' look at me like that Liz. You know as well as I do . . . if you want your secret kept quiet, you're just going to have to keep me around a little longer."

"In my opinion you've been around long enough."  
Jason raised his eyebrows, "Was that comment made with malicious intent?" he asked warily, "Well, I guess it wouldn't really surprise me if it was. With your . . . history anything's possible."  
"Stop! Do you hear me?! Stop it!" she shouted

"Mother? What's the matter?" Elizabeth's daughter Carolyn asked as she came down the foyer steps and into the drawing room

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, darling."

"But . . ." before Carolyn could finish, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Elizabeth said, walking over to the door and answering it. "Well, that certainly was fast." She said when she saw her lawyer standing there.

"Sam Evans called me over to his house to discuss a few legal matters and before I left I figured I'd call and make sure there was nothing you needed."

"Well, I do appreciate you coming by. The jewelry is in the study, please follow me."

When they made their way into the study, Elizabeth walked over to the desk where she set the jewels, only to find they were missing. "That's strange, I know I left them right here."

"Are you sure you didn't take them somewhere else?" the lawyer asked

"No, I had them right . . ." her face hardened when realization hit her, "Willie and Annie." She said  
The lawyer looked up sharply, "Who?"  
"They stayed here for a while and caused a lot of uproar. We had all wanted them to get out of town but they got a job before they could leave. And, for a while it seemed as if they had changed. I guess we were wrong."  
"Where are they now?"  
"They are working for and staying with my cousin, Barnabas Collins. He lives down at the Old House."

The young man nodded slowly as he muttered to himself, "The Old House . . ."

**Once again, back at the Old House . . .  
**(I know it's jumping all over the place but this is the last time I swear!!)

"Well?" Barnabas asked, "What were you arguing about?"

"I-It was nothin'." Willie stuttered

"No, it was clearly something and I want to know what it was." He said in a menacing tone

Annie, always being the better liar, spoke up quickly, "I was jus' kinda tired and I realized that I got the wrong type o'screw that I needed, so I got mad and snapped a little bit at Willie." She said, not missing a beat, "I'm gonna go back ta the hardware store tomorrow an' pick up the right ones."

"Good. Now, you both stay here at the house, I need to go out. I'll be back later."  
The twins both glaced at each other and nodded shakily.  
Barnabas grabbed his cloak and his cane, then left the house.  
Annie walked over to a chair and sat down, burying her head in her hands, "He's gonna do it again. I don' know how much more of this I can take, knowing what he does every time he goes out at night."

Willie walked over and knelt in front of her, putting a gentle hand on her knee, "It'll be ok sis, somehow we'll git thru this." he was cut short by a knock at the door.  
(geez there is a lot of knocking of doors in the chapter!)  
Annie got up and answered it. When she did, she was shocked at the man who was standing there, "Tony? What're you doin' here?"


	4. Old Wounds, New Pain

**W & A Chappie 4:  
Old Wounds; New Pain**

**Tony Peterson:** A young man and his sister have unleashed a deadly terror that was meant to be sealed forever. They have gone through many heartaches, but tonight old wounds will be opened and new pains will begin.

* * *

**Flashback, 1956 . . .**

Eighteen year old Tony Peterson, kicked the side of his bedpost angrily, "I've been going out with her for over a year and then she just up and leaves with her brother." he thought to himself, "Doesn't even tell me."  
He ran a hand through his unruly, dark hair and sighed heavily. He knew the real reason she and Willie ran off . . . Jason McGuire.  
He was the only person she had been talking about for the last few weeks. It was always, "Jason this . . ." and "Jason that . . ."  
Tony had only met him a couple of times and didn't know much about him . . . only enough to know he didn't trust him.

He didn't know what it was about the man that irked him so much. Jason always acted jovial and trusting enough when he was around. But maybe that was the problem. He seemed to trusting . . . like a mountebank or an 'Honest John'.  
His smile was always looked so false and so unreal.  
Tony knew that whatever Annie was getting herself into wouldn't be good. And he also knew he would not be a part of it any more.  
He wasn't going to look for her to tell her how miserable he is without her.  
He knows he's going to be heartbroken for a while, but he's going to move on with his life.  
"It's gonna be better . . ." he thought, "I'm gonna be a lot better off without, Annie Loomis."

**Present . . .**

"Tony? What're you doin' here?" Annie asked in shock

"I should be asken you two the very same thing." Tony replied, "Well? Aren't you going to let me in?"  
Annie objected, "Tony, I don't thi . . ." but the lawyer just walked past her into the house.  
"It's been eleven years since I saw you last, how in the world did you end up here, in a town where everyone is in bed by the time the sun goes down? I wouldn't think a place like this would hold any interests for people like you and your brother."

"Jason had some business down here that needed ta be taken care of." Annie replied

Tony nodded slowly, "Jason...I see . . . and what would that business have to with Barnabas Collins?"

"Nothin' . . . we're just workin' here." Willie interjected

"Really? Then why is it you were going out of town one minute, then working here the next?" he asked forcefully

"We had no money and when we met Mr. Collins he said that if we helped him work on his house, he would pay us." Annie told him

"Where and how did you meet him?"

"On the road. He had a flat tire an' we changed it for 'im." Willie said

Annie hid her surprise when she heard her brother tell the lie so flawlessly, without stuttering out a single word.  
But she quickly put it to the side and turned back to Tony, "I think you've heard enough about us, now how'd you end up here?"

"Well, after you vanished, I buckled down, graduated High School, and became a lawyer from Harvard."

"But how'd you get here, in Collinsport?" Willie asked frusteratedly

"My mother used to live here, so I thought I'd offer my services as lawyer here." he said.

Then, there was an awkward silence before Tony spoke again, "Willie, could you leave me and Annie alone for a minute?"

"I don't take orders from you." Willie spat back

"It's alright, Willie." Annie said reassuringly

Willie glanced back at his sister, "O-ok." he said reluctantly, "But I'll be in the kitchen if ya need me." And with one final glare at Tony, he left the room.

Tony then turned and face Annie, "Now, I want the truth from you. What happened eleven years ago? Why did you leave?"

Annie sighed heavily and turned away from him, "I-I was young an' everything Jason kept talkin' about sounded good. I . . . I made a choice. And I didn't realize until it was too late that I made the wrong one." her voice became softer and began to crack slightly, "Sometimes I wonder what woulda happened if . . ."

Tony came up behind her, "Wonder if what?"

Annie shook her head and regained her composure, "Nothin', it's no use thinkin' over things that can't be changed."  
She felt his hand touch her shoulder gently and she turned around, quickly wiping away a tear from her eye.

"What would you wanna change?" he asked moving a little closer towards her.But before Annie could answer, Willie walked in, "It got kinda quite in here . . . besides, he should probably git goin', Barnabas'll be back from Collinwood pretty soon." he said, not particularly liking the site of the couple standing so close together.

"Alright, but before I go . . . where are they?" Tony asked

Willie looked at him suspiciously, "What're you talkin' about?"

"The pieces of jewelry you stole from Mrs. Stoddard."

Annie shut her eyes for a minute and exhaled. She pulled the ring from out of her pocket and stared at it for just one more minute before quickly dropping it into Tony's open hand.

"And the bracelet?" Tony added

"Go ahead and give it to 'im Willie." Annie said in a weary voice

Willie took the bracelet out of his pocket and looked at them, "But . . ." he began

Annie huffed angrily and snatched the diamonds out of his hands and dropped them into the lawyers, "There."

"That should do it." Tony said, satisfied, "I'll be seeing you around." he then walked out the door and left.

Willie turned to Annie, "Whadja do that for? Now he's gonna tell Mrs. Stoddard that we stole 'em an' then Barnabas' gonna find out!"

"I don't think he'll tell 'er." Annie replied

Willie pointed a finger at her, "You betta be right. I don't wanna think about what would happen if Barnabas found out." he shuddered slightly and changed the subject, "I think I rememba Tony now, you two dated in high school right?"

Annie nodded, "Yea, right up until we ran off with Jason. But that was a long time ago."

"Uh-huh, sure." Willie said sarcastically, "When I came in here just a minute ago it sure looked like you guys were gonna kiss."

She gave a nervous smile, "Oh come on Willie, it's been eleven years since I las' seen the guy! Now why would I wanna kiss 'im? An what makes ya say stuff like that anyway?"

"Aw, stop gettin' all defensive. I'll let it go." he said, "Well, are ya hungry at all? Wanna go out an' get somethin' ta eat?"

"Sure. I-I mean, I-I haven't been too hungry lately but I should probably eat somethin'."

"Yea," Willie agreed, "I know exactly whatcha mean."

"We can take my truck. It has gas." Annie offered

"Oh-ho, no. Not that ol' rattle-bucket o'yers, nuh-uh. We're takin' my impala."

"My truck ain't that bad, the last time you rode in it you weren't feelin' well an' it just made the ride seem worse. B'sides, It's only a couple-a years old . . . I got it in '65.

Willie shrugged uneasily, "I jus' – never thought a truck was that safe I guess." he said, "'Specially with your drivin'." he added under his breath.

Annie glared at him, "I drive fine!" she said defensively, "Besides . . . I like my truck."

"Well it may work fer you but it don't fer me. C'mon, let's just take the impala, huh? Please?

Annie rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. If it'll make ya feel better." she said. And with that, they left.

* * *

Maggie Evans stretched out under her covers and yawned.she was unusually tired this evening and had gone to bed early Not five minutes after her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Little did she know of the terror that was in store for her.

It was 1:45am, and Barnabas didn't make a sound as he opened her porch doors and walked into Maggie's bedroom. He stood there silently for a moment, and watched her while she slept. He took in the beautiful brown hair fanned out on her pillow, her long eyelashes closed lightly on her pink cheeks.  
"She looks so beautiful." he thought, "I cannot live without her. I have gone nearly two-hundred years with nothing but a memory, until now." He went to his bedside and gazed at her. He then bared his fangs and sunk them into her neck.

* * *

_**Annie was walking down the empty street of Collinsport, a stray car passing every once an awhile, and only one other person besides herself in sight. It was a woman, she was walking on the other side of the street and her face could not be seen, as she was walking in the same direction as Annie. It was a woman, but her jacket was pulled tightly around her, framing her face and making it hard to be seen as she was walking the same direction as Annie. Then Annie watched in shock as a pair of hands reached out of the dark and dragged the other girl into an alleyway, silencing her screams by clamping a hand over her mouth. "Hey!" Annie shouted dashing across the street and into the alley. **_

_**When she saw them the attackers back was towards her and she could only see the silhouette's of the two. The man was apparently holding the girl in his arms and her face was still hidden from view. Annie did not need to see the man's face to know who he was,the long cloak and wolfs-head walking cane gave it away instantly. "Barnabas! No!" she shouted  
Barnabas dropped the girl carelessly and whirled around towards his servant; reaching out and squeezing her throat mercilessly . . .**_

* * *

Annie awoke coughing and wheezing, trying to regain her breath. "A dream." she thought, "That's all it was, a dream."  
She grabbed the clock by her bed and glanced at it, 5:50 AM.  
Annie sighed, "Alright, time ta git up." she dragged herself out of bed, brushed her hair into a ponytail, and got dressed in jeans, and a forest green, long-sleeved shirt.  
She could hear the voices of Barnabas and Willie growing louder as she came down the stairs.

"Well, good morning, Annie." Barnabas said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
Willie turned around, "Hey, Ann." he greeted her.  
"Mornin'." She replied

"I gave Willie the instructions for the day. He'll tell you what needs to be done."  
Annie nodded and Barnabas walked into the basement.  
"You sleep alright?" Willie asked  
"Yeah, but I had a weird dream . . ." she the relayed to him the dream she had.  
"Huh," Willie remarked when she had finished, "It's funny, I had a weird dream too."  
"Really? What was it about?"  
"Well, I-It started out, I was walkin' down a road an' it led ta the Evans Cottage. An' when I got to the door, I had this terrible feelin' that Maggie was in danger a-an' I wanted ta help her but I couldn't.." Willie shrugged, "Don't know what it means." He noticed Annie staring at the floor, "Annie, what's wrong?"  
"My dream jus' kinda reminded me of that second night in the cemetery after we took Jason ta the hospital."  
Willie took a deep breath and tried not to remember . . ."

* * *

**  
****Flashback . . .**

_After taking Jason to the hospital, Willie and Annie went back to the cemetery. Not finding Barnabas where he was last, they decided to look inside the secret room in the Collins Mausoleum.  
Sure enough, when they got inside, there was Barnabas, standing next to his coffin and looking perturbed. "There you are," he said, "You took long enough."_

"_W-We couldn't help it, it wasn't our fault." Willie replied, as the he closed the secret door and the siblings walked in.  
"No matter. It's getting to late for you to do what I had in mind, so we will have to make . . . other arrangements." Barnabas said, an evil smile playing on his lips._

_Annie began to get nervous, "Wha-whaddaya mean? What arrangements?" she asked_

_Barnabas continued to smile, "Well, since neither of you were able to get me what I needed, you will both have to provide it." he slowly advanced towards them both.  
They tried to back away but were stopped by a wall. Willie glanced at the door, and just before Barnabas got to them, he grabbed Annie's hand and made a mad dash for the door. But Barnabas suddenly appeared in front of them. "I'm beginning to think I only need one of you." he said, looking upon them with an evil glee in his eye._

"_No!" Annie shouted, but gave a cry of pain as Barnabas slapped her to the floor.  
"Silence!" He barked, then quickly snatched Willie by the shirt, grabbed his arm and bit into it. Willie began struggling but was quickly drained of energy.  
Annie fought against Barnabas' willpower with all her might, but it was useless. She turned her head away and tears began running down her cheeks._

_After a few seconds, Barnabas turned back to the crying girl, "Look at me." he commanded.  
When Annie did not turn her head, he grabbed her arms and forced her too look at him, "You are more resistant to my will than your brother. Perhaps one servant will be enough." _

"_Please! No!" Annie cried_

"_You have quite a scream my dear, we'll just have to correct that now won't we?" he bared his fangs, then sunk them into her exposed neck. Annie gave a gasp of pain and shock before her body began to go limp.  
A few agonizing moments later Barnabas finally stopped and let her body slide out of his arms and onto the floor. She appeared to be unconcious, but Barnabas hit her side sharply with the end of his cane, "Wake up!" he said  
Annie gave a start, opened her eyes and sat up with a strained effort, "Wh-why . . . didn't . . . ya kill me?" she asked groggily.  
"I have not made up my mind up yet, I need information from you first. Tell me, is Collinwood still standing?"_

"_Yea, both Collinwood an' the Old House are still up. Though no one's lived in the Old House fer years."  
"The Old House? My house . . ."  
"You lived there?"  
"Yes, nearly two hundred years ago, before my father chained me here."  
Annie was shocked at what Barnabas said, "Your father?"  
Barnabas nodded, "Yes, my own father. I was the victim of a curse and instead of killing me and ending my agony, he locked me in this coffin." A flicker of sadness reflected in his eyes, but it left as quickly as it had come, "But that was then . . . Now I'm free. Thanks to you." He paused for a moment and his mood changed dramatically, "You!" He reached out and grabbed Annie by the neck. "Why did you release me?!" he asked_

_Annie choked and gasped for breath, "Don't . . . please."_

"_No!" Barnabas shouted angrily, squeezing harder, "Tell me why you opened my coffin! Tell me!"_

"_W-we thought . . . there were . . . jewels."_

_"So you are grave-robbers?!"_

"_N-No." Annie whispered, continuing to struggle for air._

_Barnabas was enraged, "Pathetic fools! Both of you!"_

"_Can't . . . breath . . ." Annie said, beginning to fade_

"_You know I don't care." he growled back_

_While this was taking place, Willie stirred and slowly sat up. He looked at Annie and then his mind registered what was going on. "Barnabas, no!!" he cried, "Stop!"  
"Be quiet, Willie!" Barnabas not letting Annie go  
"Please, Barnabas! Not her! Not my sister, please!" Willie begged  
When he said this, a small twinge of guilt tweaked Barnabas' mind. He looked from the defenseless girl within his grasp; then to her brother sitting on the floor, unable to do anything but beg for his Annie's life.  
So, with a shove, he let Annie go and she collapsed to the ground, wheezing and trying to regain her breath. Willie crawled over to her and supported her head.  
"Stay here until I return. Barnabas said, then left the two weak and hurting siblings_ _bound together not only by blood but now by a painful and terrifying secret, alone in the room._

**A/N: I would like to thank nightdancer342 for helping me write the flashback at the end of this chapter (providing the dialouge for Willie and Barnabas) and I would like to thank bozybozybozy for beta-ing this!! Please Review!!**


End file.
